Thank You
by Yagami Yuu
Summary: Saat Ino terbangun, yang dia temukan hanya orang yang tak dikenalnya.
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU**

Naruto – Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Hai semuanya, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bilang kencan kali ini adalah kado untuk ulangtahunku yang ke-15. Selama ini Sasuke memang sangat sibuk, dia adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha corp., perusahaan dagang terbesar di Jepang.

Kadang aku kasihan melihat Sasuke begitu sibuk. Di usianya yang masih 18 tahun, dia sudah dibebani dengan tanggung jawab yang besar. Terlebih lagi ia selalu diawasi oleh _bodyguard_ Uchiha.

"Hime! Sasuke sudah datang! Cepat turun!" terdengar suara ayahku berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Baik Ayah!"

Aku kembali melihat penampilanku di cermin. Aku memakai _dress_ berwarnya jingga dengan motif bunga berwarna ungu muda. Kuharap Sasuke menyukainya. Aku segera turun dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Rupanya Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ayahku.

"Ah, Ino, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihatku datang.

"Yup, ayo berangkat, Sasuke-kun." ujarku sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Nah, tolong jaga anakku ya Sasuke." kata ayahku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Paman." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Mana _bodyguard-_mu Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku heran.

"Hari ini mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita, Ino." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Setelah berpamitan, kami pun segera menuju stasiun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku sudah tidak sabar, kuharap kencan kali ini berjalan lancar.

Hari sudah sore, seharian ini kami sudah mengelilingi taman bermain. Semua wahana sudah kami coba. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini. Kami berkencan tanpa diawasi para _bodyguard_ Uchiha, tidak diganggu oleh telepon dari perusahaan, Sasuke juga terlihat lebih lepas hari ini.

"Fuuh, capeknya." kataku sembari duduk di kursi taman.

"Kau sudah puas bermain?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Sangat puas. Makasih ya Sasuke-kun. Ini kado ulangtahun yang terbaik." kataku tersenyum senang.

"Hmph, kau pikir aku sudah memberikan kado ulangtahunmu Ino-chan?"

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya. Ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, itu…"

"Ini adalah kado yang kusiapkan khusus untukmu."

Sasuke membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah cincin dengan hiasan _amethyst_, permata berwarna ungu.

"Ino, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih serius. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" kata Sasuke melihatku.

Wajahku terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Pasti wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Aah… ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? L-lagipula usiaku masih 15 tahun, tidak mungkin ayahmu setuju kita menikah kan?" jawabku gugup.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak Ino. Kita akan menikah saat kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu. Aku hanya takut kau akan direbut orang lain sebelum saat itu tiba." kata Sasuke.

"A-apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan direbut orang lain?" tanyaku.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri, aku jarang punya waktu untukmu, Ino." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Wa-walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap setia pada Sasuke-kun!" kataku sedikit membentak.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya suaraku terlalu keras. Sasuke melihatku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Aku harap kau mau menerima cincin ini." kata Sasuke melihatku.

"Ah…, te-tentu saja aku mau menerimanya Sasuke-kun." jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Terimakasih Ino."

Sasuke pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

"Apa kau suka dengan cincin itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar bahagia." kataku.

"Hm, sama-sama Ino." Sasuke tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Sudah hampir gelap, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menggandeng tanganku.

Saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berbaju hitam mendekati kami. Mereka melihatku dengan mata lapar.

"Hai manis, kau mau ikut kami tidak?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Biarkan kami lewat." kata Sasuke datar.

"Oow, sepertinya kita harus menyingkirkan pemuda ini dulu." sahut orang yang lain.

"Orang sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja, hahaha."

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya di telingaku.

Sasuke mulai berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu untuk melindungiku. Mereka menyerangnya membabi buta. Aku tidak tahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Kulihat seseorang mengayunkan pemukul besi ke arah Sasuke dari belakang.

"Awas!" aku berusaha melindungi Sasuke.

'DUAK!'

"INOOO!"

-To be continue….


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU**

Naruto – Kishimoto Masashi

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan kembali cahaya menerangi indra penglihatannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit. Ino berusaha keras untuk duduk. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ini… di mana?"

Dia berada di ruangan yang cukup luas. Sebuah lemari kayu terletak di pojok ruangan. Di samping Ino ada meja yang penuh dengan obat. Selang infus terpasang di tangannya. Ino mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

'Cklek'

Ino menoleh. Seorang pria berambut hitam memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Pria itu terlihat kaget saat melihat Ino. Baru saja Ino akan bertanya, pria itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar Ino." kata pria itu.

"… Anda siapa…?"

Pria itu melepas pelukannya. Dia memandang Ino heran. Ino hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Kau… tidak mengingatku?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria di depannya.

"… Aku Itachi… saudara jauhmu." ujarnya.

"Aku tak ingat kita pernah bertemu…" kata Ino.

"Pernah, sewaktu kau masih sangat kecil. Selama ini aku tinggal di luar negeri." kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? Di mana ayahku?" tanya Ino.

"Ino… kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?" Itachi bertanya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ayahmu… sudah meninggal Ino…" ujar Itachi pelan.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin! A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Itachi terdiam melihat Ino. Dia menghela napas.

"… Kecelakaan mobil. Kau dan ayahmu terluka sangat parah. Kau beruntung hanya mengalami koma, tapi… ayahmu tak bisa diselamatkan…"

Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kalau itu benar, mengapa ia tak dapat mengingat apapun tentang kejadian itu?

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak percaya!" teriak Ino.

"Ino…"

"Ugh…"

Kepala Ino terasa sangat sakit di bagian belakang. Rasanya kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi melihat ekspresi Ino yang kesakitan.

"Kepalaku… sakit…"

Itachi segera mengambil sebotol obat di meja. Dia memasukkan serbuk dalam botol itu ke dalam segelas air. Setelah obat itu tercampur Itachi memberikannya pada Ino.

"Minumlah, ini akan meringankan rasa sakitnya."

Ino bersusah payah untuk meneguknya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Kau baru saja sadar dari koma, sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat Ino." Itachi membantu Ino untuk berbaring.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat keadaanmu sudah lebih baik."

Itachi berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian dalam kebingungan.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU**

Naruto – Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

"Haah… bosannyaa…"

Aku berguling-guling di kasurku. Sudah seminggu aku berada di rumah Itachi. Selama itu pula aku terkurung dalam kebosanan. Di rumah ini tak ada televisi, radio, maupun majalah. Itachi sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi dan pulang saat sudah malam. Benar-benar menyebalkan, meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini.

Aku juga masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada cerita Itachi. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha keras mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin Itachi benar, ayah sudah meninggal. Kalau ayah masih hidup, tentu sekarang ayah ada di sampingku kan?

"Hmph… lebih baik aku mencari udara segar. Siapa tahu aku bisa ingat sesuatu."

Rumah Itachi bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk orang yang tinggal sendirian. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang, tempat favoritku di rumah ini. Udara di sini sangat segar, mungkin karena banyak pepohonan rindang. Aku mengamati setiap sudut tempat ini. Aku berjalan mendekati gudang di seberangku. Selama ini Itachi melarangku masuk ke sana. Kemarin malam aku berhasil mengambil kunci gudang dari ruangan Itachi. Aku harus tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana.

'Cklek'

"Uh…"

Gudang ini sangat berdebu. Aku bersin beberapa kali , aku tetap harus menyelidiki gudang ini. Aku memasuki gudang sambil menutupi hidungku. Banyak barang-barang bekas di dalamnya. Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah pemukul besi yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Pemukul besi itu terlihat tidak berdebu. Apa Itachi suka baseball?

"Eh?"

Ada yang aneh pada pemukul itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengamatinya dari dekat. Ada sebuah noda berwarna coklat kehitaman di sana. Seperti…

"Aaargh…" Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit.

"_Sasuke! Awas!"_

'_DUAK!'_

"_INOOO!"_

"AH!"

Aku ingat sekarang. Aku ingat semuanya. Aku tak sadarkan diri setelah berusaha melindungi Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke! Di mana Sasuke sekarang? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?

"Tadaima!" suara Itachi terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Itachi harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!

"Ah, Ino. Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal. Aku bawakan kau…"

Ekspresi Itachi berubah saat dia melihat pemukul besi di tanganku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" kataku pada Itachi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku ini Itachi, saudara jauhmu." ujar Itachi gugup.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah ingat semuanya! Di mana Sasuke-kun?!" teriakku.

"Ino, tenanglah…" ucapnya pelan.

"Kembalikan aku pada ayahku! Kau pasti orang yang memukulku dengan pemukul ini kan?" kataku tak perduli.

"Kau apakan Sasuke!? Di mana dia!?" teriakku.

"DIAM!"

Itachi merampas pemukul besi di tanganku dan melemparnya ke lantai.

'KLONTANG!"

"Aduh!"

Dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan mendorongku ke kamar. Itachi mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" aku menggedor-gedor pintu.

"DIAMLAH!"

Air mataku mulai menetes. Aku benar-benar takut, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Ayah…, Sasuke-kun…, tolong aku…


End file.
